ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mere Error
Synopsis The Gamatrix goes haywire after a disturbance in its core occurs, causing Mig to transform unwillingly into various alien forms until the problem is fixed. Plot In Under City, the Plumbers' HQ was shown in the back side of the town. Mig and Maltha were then shown to be walking in the hallways, bored. Mig: Ugh... Maltha: What is wrong? Mig: Just bored is all. Nothing really fun to be doing. Mig looked down at the clear and clean tile floor and moaned with boredom filled in his voice. Dan: Something upsetting you? Mig looked up to see his uncle Dan, who seemed to be in a joyful mood. Mig: Uh yea...boredom. Maltha: Again. Dan: I suppose I could send you into space with some other squad groups we have up there fighting off escaping criminals in Aropocia... Mig: PLEASE DO SO! Maltha: It would be an honor to assist the plumbers' aid. Dan: Well...alright then. I'll alert the plumbers of the arrival of Mig. Mig: Why? Aren't I already known to cut into plumber business? Dan: That and you tend to cause ruckus. Mig: Ruckus? Since when? Maltha: Many, many...MANY times before Mig. I apologize, but you do it a lot. Like last week with Iceitope. Dan: Not to mention Minuscule blowing up the plumber base in the mountains. Mig: OK, OK...I understand I have flaws in the past. But can we go NOW? PLEASE? I'm super bored... Dan smiled, rolled his eyes, and walked to a door. Just then, red lights flashed everywhere in the base. Alarms sounded and plumbers were shown speeding down the halls. Dan: What is going on? Plumber: MAGISTER DAN, SIR! WE HAVE A BREAK IN OVER IN THE MAIN HALL! Dan: Oh no...guys, looks like you're staying here. Mig: Wait...break in in the main hall? SWEET! Dan: Ugh...Mig, it's best not to intervene this time. This may be too severe for you to- Mig; -Too severe? You wish. Take me and Maltha...now. Dan looked at Mig, moaned, and signaled the two to follow him to the main hall. Mig: I wonder who it is...Crocohazard probably. NO WAIT! Cometh, yea! Or even Jackel! Just then, the 3 made it to the main hall and looked up surprisingly and in minor shock. Mig: Or...Ninenine. Ninenine flew lower to the ground and laughed deeply. Ninenine: Miguel Tennyson...along with Maltha Rano and Dan Tennyson. How amusing to see the three amigos here... Mig: I'm tired of you. Mig pressed his gamatrix and slammed it down, becoming Plasmify. Plasmify: Let me SHOCK some sense into that little broken machine you call yourself! Ninenine blasted down to Plasmify but missed. Plasmify latched onto Ninenine and began to shock him. Ninenine: URGHHHHH!!! Plasmify: AHAHAHAHAHA!!! Ninenine grabbed Plasmify by the trix and slammed it into the ground hard, not knowing a couple parts of the ground were broken and pointed, scratching through the trix. Plasmify slid on the ground and transformed back, his trix flashing hugely. Ninenine: Had enough yet child? Maltha angrily blasted a web around Ninenine and threw him down. Dan blasted another web around him, only this time made of energy. Dan: I don't need this from you today... Ninenine: But you will. Ninenine glowed, ripped out of the webs, and blasted out and into the base. Dan ran after him and then saw Mig on the ground. Mig: STAY BACK GUYS!! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS OVER HERE! Maltha: What is it though? Mig: THE GAMATRIX! IT'S MALFUNCTIONING! Dan: Let me in... Mig: NO! Just then, Ninenine blew the wall apart and made all the plumbers fall in shock. Dan looked up at him. Ninenine: I'm not leaving until I have that gamatrix...It's worth SO much money. Mig: NO! NEVER NINENINE! He got up and slammed down his trix. The trix created an orange aura around Mig, swirling and flashing brightly. Mig: AGHHHH!!! Maltha: MIG! ARE YOU OK? Mig: IT'S...GOING...PSYCHO RIGHT NOW! FINE FOR NOW!! AGHHHHHH!!! Dan and Maltha shielded their eyes as a large energy burst occurred. Mig, as a wider new alien, was shown lying on the ground, steaming from the blast. He was Clapslap. Clapslap: Blurghhhh...what the. WHAT AM I? Dan: Um....what the heck... Maltha: Mig? Is that you, Mig? Clapslap: Of course it's me! But...what exactly am I supposed to be? Dan: A Smackker... Clapslap: Uh...what? Dan: Smackkers are blob-like species with intense shockwave and slapping powers. Though...since your trix is malfunctioning...you most likely have no active powers. Clapslap blinked his eyes and moaned. Clapslap: You mean I can't do ANYTHING? AW MAN! Maltha: But we can, right Dan? Ninenine: Nothing you can do to stop me at least...now...HAND IT OVER! Clapslap: Dude...it's attached to me. Plus, I can't control going alien. So...yea, just wait a little. Ninenine: Wait? WAIT!? He grew larger weapons from his arms, which glowed brightly and aimed directly at Clapslap. Maltha: Use your powers Mig! Clapslap: ON IT! He smiled deviously, jumped into the air, and clapped as loud as he could. He clapped normally and not loud, and then fell to the ground. Ninenine: PFFFT HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Clapslap: DAN YOU SAID I COULD HAVE INTENSE SHOCKWAVE AND SLAPPING POWERS! Dan: Hmmm...it might be the gamatrix malfunctioning... Clapslap: Huh? Clapslap, Dan, and Maltha all hid behind large crates as Ninenine began firing off his weapons. Dan: Since it's obviously messing around with alien transformations, maybe it's messing up with everything...like alien powers. Clapslap: Well he did scratch through the trix...maybe he broke something inside. Maltha: I think Ninenine might have. It does explain a lot. Ninenine blasted the top of the crate, slightly missing Maltha. The three turned around. Dan and Maltha began to blast back. Clapslap: Let me at him. I can handle him... Dan: No. You're powerless. It's impossible. Clapslap: Please uncle... Just then, the gamatrix began to flash and spark again. It shocked Mig down and made a large glow and transformation. Dan: AGH! Mig then transformed into a wood-like statue alien. He stood up and stared at himself. He was now Timberwood. Timberwood: Aw man...what can this guy do?? Dan: We need to end this... Maltha: How do we "end this"? Ninenine blasted crazy around Dan and Maltha. Maltha blasted him back and surrounded them with a crate shield. Ninenine: AHAHAHAHA! Dan crawled over to Mig and looked at his gamatrix symbol on his chest. Timberwod: Do something please! Dan: Let me try...this! He slammed down the gamatrix symbol, transforming Mig into yet another new alien: Uselss. Useless: DANG IT! This guy is the most useless one! Dan: There really is something wrong with your trix...a little electricity and glowing too... Dan examined the trix symbol, looking at the slash and the flashing. He began to twist it around clockwise and it was upside-down. Useless: Is it working? Dan: Almost...let's see if it is now... He slammed down the trix and it began to slowly glow all around Useless. Maltha got his weapon blasted into the air. An orange flash occurred, and a dark green object with dark grey tendrils/spikes stretched out and grabbed it. Maltha turned around to see Mig as another new alien: Beastweed. Beastweed: Missing something? Maltha: Thank you Si-Mig. I would have never retreaved it safely without your helf. Dan: I must've somehow re-arranged some broken and misplaced parts inside the gamatrix. Now it's working...as you can see. Beastweed: Yea, well... Ninenine angrily flew over the crate barrier and blew it up. He landed in front of the three. Ninenine: Boy your trix sure is FULL of brand new surprises today isn't it? Beastweed: Yea, it sure is. Want a little sneak peek of what this guy can do? He stretched his thorny arms around Ninenine and squeezed him hard. His thorns speared into his armor, but Ninenine launched him off. Beastweed: Awww, does it hurt too much? Ninenine angrily glared at Mig. His eyes glowed red. Beastweed: I'll give you some more... As he stretched out to Ninenine, his trix began flashing. He then transformed back and slammed into the ground. Mig: Ughhh...really? That's the worst time to transform me back gamatrix... Ninenine: Ah, good to see you in human form. Now...give me it. Mig: HA! You think I would? Ninenine: I'm making you now... Bunches of weapons came out of his armor and all aimed directly at Mig, glowing and ready to fire. Ninenine: GIVE ME. Dan: I don't think so... He ran in front of Mig with a weapon in his hand. Maltha did this as well. Ninenine: Cute... He blasted Dan and Maltha away and aimed directly at Mig once again, but Mig mysteriously vanished. Ninenine: ARRGHHHH!! He saw Mig try to run and blasted his feet, causing him to fall down. Ninenine landed and ran to the control box of the HQ. He pressed a switch and the floor opened under Mig. Mig: WAGHHHHH!!! He fell through the floor. Ninenine laughed and walked over to the pit. Ninenine: Time to retrieve my prize... Just then, a large orange flash occurred. Ninenine stepped back as he heard rumbling. An orange, red, and black tall figure raised out of the hole. Half of his body reached the top of the HQ. Mig was Titan Tall. Titan Tall: Good...now try and get the gamatrix. Ninenine: I WILL! He began to blast all of his weapons at Mig. Mig wasn't harmed and smiled. He swatted Ninenine with his palm. Ninenine: Ughhhhh... Later on, Mig, Maltha, and Dan watched as plumbers took Ninenine to a cell in the bottom level. Dan: Well Mig...you stopped him. Maltha: And gained new aliens. Mig: Yep. Clapslap, Timberwood, Useless, Beastweed, and......uh......Titan Tall. Maltha and Mig began to walk away. Dan stopped Mig and talked to him. Dan: Make sure your trix doesn't get ruined like that again, ok? Mig: Oh I will...but it probably will happen again somehow. Next time, it's Maltha's turn... Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Maltha Rano *Magister Dan Villains *Ninenine Aliens Used *Plasmify *Clapslap (first appearance) *Timberwood (first appearance) *Useless (first appearance) *Beastweed (first appearance) *Titan Tall (first appearance) Trivia *Clapslap, Timberwood, Usless, Beastweed, and Titan Tall debut. **Clapslap, Timberwood, and Useless are alike with the Outbreak aliens, due to them being weaker and brand new by accident. Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Episodes Category:Migster7